<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much Eggnog by its_too_cliche_24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147041">Too Much Eggnog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24'>its_too_cliche_24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking, Eggnog, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel drinks too much eggnog and Jack takes him home for an enlightening night.</p><p>(Rated T for drinking, nothing else)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Much Eggnog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This eggnog is <em>great</em>,” Daniel said to Sam for the 6th time that night.
Sam’s expression turned nervous, and she glanced at Janet.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah...how much of that have you had, buddy?”</p><p>“Uhm, I don’t know...one, two, three...what comes after three?”</p><p>Janet returned her nervous glance. Maybe they neglected to tell Daniel the eggnog was spiked.</p><p>Hey, it was a busy party! And it wasn’t Sam’s fault she knew how to make a smooth homemade eggnog! But they all knew Daniel was a lightweight and when he had too much, he tended to get...let’s just say “fun”.</p><p>“I’m not telling Jack,” Janet held her hands up, turning away from the two.</p><p>“Wait - Janet -”</p><p>But it was too late, she was lost to the abyss of people crammed in Sam’s house. Sam cursed. She was dead, she was officially a dead woman.</p><p>“Tell Jack what?” Daniel stage whispered.</p><p>“That you had too much eggnog,” Sam lamented, massaging her forehead.</p><p>“Oh that’s okay - I’ll tell ‘im!”</p><p>“Wait, no!-”</p><p>“Hey Jack!” Daniel yelled across the house in no particular direction, “I’ve definitely had more than three glasses of eggnog!”</p><p>The party was quiet, for a moment. Then the chatter picked back up, with a few laughs here and there. If Jack didn’t kill her now, then Daniel would after hearing the stories on Monday.</p><p>“How much more, exactly?”</p><p>With a squeak of terror, Sam jumped and spun around. Jack was behind her, arms crossed over his chest and looking less than enthused.</p><p>“I could probably tell you if <em>Sam</em> would tell me the number that comes after…”</p><p>Daniel trailed off, suddenly distracted by a passerby with a light up ugly sweater. Time slowed as he reached out to grab one of the lights, not paying attention to the placement at all -</p><p>But Jack was there, pushing Daniel’s hand down and sending Sam a stern look. He opened his mouth, probably to rip her a new one, but was interrupted.</p><p>“Jack, can you buy me a sweater like that?” Daniel asked, eyes wide and still focused on the lights.</p><p>The lecture forming on the tip on Jack’s tongue dissipated, but before turning to Daniel he sent Sam a scathing look. She chose that moment to scram.</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes and looked back at Daniel. His face was flushed and his eyes were glossy. And just standing still he was wobbling. It might’ve been Sam’s party and Sam’s eggnog, but he was to blame too. He should’ve known he’d be the only one who’d know how to keep an eye on Daniel.</p><p>“Maybe, but how bout I take you to a place that has a big tree with lights like that?” Jack promised.</p><p>Daniel’s eyes lit up, and he looked at Jack in wonder. “Ooh, can we?”</p><p>His heart sped up. He hated whenever Daniel got too drunk, he let down his walls and let his curious side take control. It was too damn adorable for Jack to handle.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Stumbling to the car with essentially dead weight and trying not to slip on ice was definitely a challenge. Jack knew getting him into his house wouldn’t be any easier.</p><p>After situating Daniel in the front, he quickly hopped into the driver’s side and they took off. Daniel was silent for a few minutes, which was unusual for him. He was a chatty guy, even when he wasn’t drunk.</p><p>“Sooo, eggnog huh?”</p><p>“You’re cute.”</p><p>A deep rosy blush blossomed on Jack’s face. Daniel was just drunk, he didn’t know what he was saying. He couldn’t take anything he said seriously.</p><p>“And you’re drunk,” Jack smirked at him, brushing off his remark.</p><p>Daniel’s face crumpled, and he turned to look out his window. Guilt twisted Jack from the inside out. That seemed like a pretty genuine reaction.</p><p>“Hey,” Jack said softly, reaching over and to gently squeeze Daniel’s knee, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Daniel simply shook his head. The silence swelled between them, with Jack left wondering what to say.</p><p>“I knew I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry,” the words breathlessly tumbled out of Daniel, like he’d been struggling to hold them in.</p><p>An idea popped into Jack’s head.</p><p>A really stupid one.</p><p>Wordlessly, Jack pulled over to the side of the road. In one fluid motion, he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Daniel.</p><p>To his relief, Daniel leaned into him. The kiss was sweet, and not just cuz of the eggnog. But after a brief moment, Jack pulled away and put his seatbelt back on. Daniel made a noise of protest as they parted, but Jack held his hand up.</p><p>“You,” he said, pointing a finger at him, “are going to hate me for that tomorrow.”</p><p>With a breathy laugh, Daniel leaned back in his seat looking entirely too pleased with himself.</p><p>“I guess we’ll see in the morning.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sunlight spilled across the bed when Jack woke up. It took him entirely too long to realize he was more comfortable than usual, and why that was.</p><p>Next to him laid a sleeping Daniel, looking way too cozy curled into Jack like that.</p><p>“When did you come in here?” Jack mused out loud, resisting the urge to brush some stray hair out of his face. He knew there was no point in asking out loud, Daniel was well out of it and probably would be for the rest of the -</p><p>“Sometime last night,” Daniel responded, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder, then a much more muffled addition, “it’s too bright in here.”</p><p>Jack’s heart threatened to burst right out of his chest. If Daniel was here with him, then that had to mean he remembered what happened between them.</p><p>“And Jack? I don’t hate you.”</p><p>He’d have to let Sam off the hook for this one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>